Previous research has indicated adulthood age-related declines in both the ability to ignore irrelevant information when searching displays for targets and in the rate of comparing a probe against targets held in memory. Recent evidence suggests that after extensive practice with a consistent stimulus set, performance in visual search, focusing, and memory search tasks have become independent of information processing load. One major aim of the proposed research program is to examine adult age differences (ages 18-22, 40-50, 62-75) in the use of automated and controlled (or effortful) information processes. Age-related interindividual differences in attentional selectivity will be investigated under consistent mapping and varied mapping conditions using different display sizes, memory set sizes, stimulus configurations and other manipulations of information processing load. Three prototype experiments are proposed to examine the factors that influence adulthood developmental changes in attentional selectivity.